Pokemon in Reality
by lightning dawg
Summary: N accidentally gets transported into reality. He meets two girls who are willing to help him. Will N understand whats in reality and stay?, or will he find the portal and get back to Unova
1. on the lam

A young boy ran through the streets of Celestia city,his flowing teal hair waving behind him.A group known as Team Plasma were on his tail."HEY!,get back here with those pokemon!."their voices echoed through the empty street. The boy did not stop , he kept running as fast as he could .He was holding two pokemon wrapped up in a blanket,Deino and Lillipup."Don't worry,"he whispered to the frightened pokemon,"I won't let them hurt you."The group were now gaining on him,but he did not let them get to him. He paced into an old alley, he jumped in back of a dumpster. Team Plasma stopped in front of the alley. "Deee...d-,""Shhh...,"he shushed the weak Deino. A plasma member, Grunt, looked around . "I think we should check the alley...should we?," he asked,"no, lets go that way," a female plasma member said pointing forward. "But...but...everyone!...UGHHH!. Everytime somebody goes into an alley, the people chasing that person always goes the opposite direction!, WHY IS THAT?!," Grunt stammered. "Fine!, guys, this way!." She led the team into the alley. She gave an suspicious look to the homeless man who was now looking up at her. "Yes?," he spoke. "Have you seen a boy?," she asked. The man chuckled,"Well, I've seen many boys!, including girls!," he chuckled again,"maybe you should be a little bit more...specific?," a enthusiastic smile spread across his face. She growled. " Don't you dare play with me you fool!, where is he!?,""where is who?,""THE BOY!, MAN!, THE BOY!""what boy?,""RRR!, the boy I was JUST TALKING ABOUT!,""what boy WERE you talking about?,""don't make me slap you!,""slap who?,me?,""YES YOU!,""maybe we should leave him alone," one of the members said. "NO!, I won't leave him alone until he tells the truth!,""but I am telling the truth,""OH-HO!,no you're NOT!, WERE IS HE!?,""look woman!, I. DONT. KNOW!,""YES YOU DO!, you just don't want to tell me!,""well if you weren't such of a GRUMP!...I would tell ya!." The woman's face was now tomato red. She pulled out a pokeball. "You leave with no choice!, prepare to DIE!." Grunt raised an eyebrow. "you're gonna kill him with a pokeball?""NO YOU IDIOT!, y-you know what I'm gonna do!,""what are ya gonna do?,"" SHUT UP OLD MAN!,"" I know you're not talking to me because, I'm not old...sooo...,"" GO!, EXCADRILL!." A red flash of light beamed out from the pokeball, forming a huge red sihoette. The figure was now visible. A huge mole-like pokemon glared at the man, clenching it's huge drill-like hands. "WOAH!, HEY!, y-y-you wouldn't kill an old man right!?." She glared "Excadrill!, use dig!." The pokemon dug its self deep into the ground. The young boy gasped, pulling the two pokemon closer to his chest. The man got up hesitantly, jumping around like a buneary.


	2. give up

A young boy ran through the streets of Celestia city,his flowing teal hair waving behind him.A group known as Team Plasma were on his tail."HEY!,get back here

with those pokemon!."their voices echoed through the empty street. The boy did not stop , he kept running as fast as he could .He was holding two pokemon

wrapped up in a blanket,Deino and Lillipup."Don't worry,"he whispered to the frightened pokemon,"I won't let them hurt you."The group were now gaining on

him,but he did not let them get to him. He paced into an old alley, he jumped in back of a dumpster. Team Plasma stopped in front of the

alley."Deee...d-,""Shhh...,"he shushed the weak Deino. A plasma member, Grunt, looked around . "I think we should check the alley...should we?," he asked,"no,

lets go that way," a female plasma member said pointing forward. "But...but...everyone!...UGHHH!. Everytime somebody goes into an alley, the people chasing

that person always goes the opposite direction!, WHY IS THAT?!," Grunt stammered. "Fine!, guys, this way!." She led the team into the alley. She gave an

suspicious look to the homeless man who was now looking up at her. "Yes?," he spoke. "Have you seen a boy?," she asked. The man chuckled,"Well, I've seen

many boys!, including girls!," he chuckled again,"maybe you should be a little bit more...specific?," a enthusiastic smile spread across his face. She growled. "

Don't you dare play with me you fool!, where is he!?,""where is who?,""THE BOY!, MAN!, THE BOY!""what boy?,""RRR!, the boy I was JUST TALKING

ABOUT!,""what boy WERE you talking about?,""don't make me slap you!,""slap who?,me?,""YES YOU!,""maybe we should leave him alone," one of the members

said. "NO!, I won't leave him alone until he tells the truth!,""but I am telling the truth,""OH-HO!,no you're NOT!, WERE IS HE!?,""look woman!, I. DONT.

KNOW!,""YES YOU DO!, you just don't want to tell me!,""well if you weren't such of a GRUMP!...I would tell ya!." The woman's face was now tomato red. She

pulled out a pokeball. "You leave with no choice!, prepare to DIE!." Grunt raised an eyebrow. "you're gonna kill him with a pokeball?""NO YOU IDIOT!, y-you

know what I'm gonna do!,""what are ya gonna do?,"" SHUT UP OLD MAN!,"" I know you're not talking to me because, I'm not old...sooo...,"" GO!, EXCADRILL!."

A red flash of light beamed out from the pokeball, forming a huge red sihoette. The figure was now visible. A huge mole-like pokemon glared at the man,

clenching it's huge drill-like hands. "WOAH!, HEY!, y-y-you wouldn't kill an old man right!?." She glared "Excadrill!, use dig!." The pokemon dug its self deep into

the ground. The young boy gasped, pulling the two pokemon closer to his chest. The man got up hesitantly, jumping around like a buneary.


End file.
